Take My Life
by Michantous
Summary: Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo? Warning : BoyxBoy, BL, YAOI, Only For Fujoshi! Chapter Update! pertemuan Sanji dengan pemuda bersurai hitam!
1. Prolougue

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Michan membuat FF berchapter semoga saja berhasil sampai tamat, meski Michan tak yakin kalo fic ini nantinya ada yang baca atau enggak. Habisnya tiba-tiba saja Michan dapet ide setelah membaca FF milik Hiria-ka Senpai. Tapi tenang saja cerita ini jauh berbeda dengan FF milik Hiria-ka Senpai kok, Michan bukan plagiat

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate meski Michan juga gak yakin. Semoga saja nanti Michan bisa bikin smut atau semacamnya di chap depan

Pairings : AcexSanji & LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. Maafkan Michan bila disini banyak OOC nya. This is Modernlife. And Only For Fujoshi. If you like and read it just REVIEW now! But, if you Don't like Don't read it okay!

* * *

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Ini adalah kota Grand Jippanggu dimana orang-orang biasa menyebutnya Grand Jippang. Di kota ini ada sebuah restoran yang namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh Grand Jippang. Restoran itu didirikan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang telah kehilangan satu kakinya, ia bernama Zeff ia adalah kepala koki disana. Dia juga di bantu oleh pemuda pirang yang sangat keras kepala tetapi pintar memasak ini sebagai asistennya. Sanji, adalah nama dari sang pemuda yang keras kepala itu. Sanji adalah anak angkat Zeff meskipun Sanji tak pernah memanggil Zeff dengan sebutan 'ayah' melainkan 'Kakek Tua sialan' meski begitu Sanji sangat menghormati Zeff sebagai ayah angkatnya.

Restoran mereka selalu ramai tapi meski begitu penghasilan mereka tidaklah cukup untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Zeff pada seorang Rentenir yang sangat keji. Dari sinilah nasip Sanji—seorang pemuda pirang yang keras kepala itu berubah derastis menjadi kehancuran.

xXx

Donquixote Doflamingo. Itu adalah nama seorang Rentenir yang sudah mengacak-acak Baratie sampai terlihat kacau balau—seperti habis terkena angin ribut. Pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut cepaknya yang pirang tak luput dengan kaca mata yang selalu ia pakai berjalan mendekati Zeff dengan di dampingi kedua anak buahnya. Bellamy dan Sarquiss. Terlihat Doflamingo menyeringgai lebar melihat Zeff yang sekarang sudah babak belur setelah di hajar oleh dua anak buahnya.

"Khukhukhu... Kenapa kau tidak menepati janji, Orang Tua?" Doflamingo menarik kerah baju Zeff dan mengangkatnya sampai Zeff berdiri

"Ti-tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Doflamingo. Omset penjualanku memang banyak. Tapi semua penghasilan yang ku dapat belum mencukupi untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang ku padamu" Jelas Zeff pada Doflamingo.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Pak tua. Janji adalah janji harus ditepati. Dan kita sudah sepakat akan hal itu bukan?" Dofla tertawa membahana setelah mengatakan itu. Tapi seketika itu juga tawanya berhenti karena kedatangan seseorang.

"A―APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?" Sanji terdiam di depan pintu masuk Baratie dan tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan belanjaannya yang berupa bahan persediaan makanan untuk besok.

"Kakek Tua!" Sanji berlari menghampiri Zeff yang masih di aniaya oleh Doflamingo. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Sanji menepis tangan Doflamingo yang mencengkram baju Zeff.

"Keh... Siapa pemuda kurang ajar ini Pak Tua? Apakah dia anak mu?" Doflamingo bertanya dengan jengkel pada Zeff seraya mencoba memegang dagu Sanji tapi dengan cepat Sanji menepis tangan Doflamingo membuat si Rentenir tertawa misterius "Khukhukhu ganas sekali" Ujar Doflamingo dengan seringaian.

"Dia bukan anak ku. Dia hanyalah pembantu disini" Sanji tersentak dengan perkataan itu ia tidak terima atas kata-kata Zeff barusan. Seandainya Sanji tahu kalau Zeff mengatakan itu hanyalah untuk membohongi Doflamingo meski Zeff tahu bahwa itu percuma saja karena hal itu tidak akan bekerja pada seorang Rentenir keji seperti dia.

"... benarkah? Tapi sepertinya pemuda ini adalah anak mu. Apa kau—"

"Apa yang kau katakan Kakek Tua sialan!" Sanji menyela ucapan Doflamingo dan mencengkram kerah baju Zeff

"anak bodoh" Zeff mendorong Sanji. "Doflamingo, aku akan bayar setengahnya dulu. Kuharap kau tidak menolak" lanjut Zeff

"Kheh, sayang sekali Pak Tua. Aku menolak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima bayaran setengah-setengah. Ufufufu.. tapi kurasa kau bisa melunasi semua hutang mu dengan anak ini" Pria berbadan besar itu berpindah ke belakang Sanji lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sanji dan menyeringgai jahat pada Zeff

BUAGH

Sanji yang menerima perlakuan tak wajar seperti itu pun menendang wajah Doflamingo membuat dua anak buahnya—Bellamy dan Sarquiss serta Zeff menganga. "Apa maksudmu Rentenir bajingan!" Ujar Sanji setelah menendang doflamingo. Sedangkan Doflamingo hanya menyeringgai lagi sambil mengusap pipi kirinya yang baru saja di tendang oleh Sanji.

"Kau benar-benar liar" tanpa disadari oleh Sanji dan Zeff. Doflamingo sudah memberikan aba-aba pada Bellamy dan Sarquish untuk menahan Sanji. Dan mereka pun segera menahan Sanji yang lengah.

"Sanji!" Zeff panik melihat anak angkatnya yang tertangkap oleh mereka

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa menahanku hah?" Tanpa di duga Sanji menendang Bellamy dan Sarquish dengan bertumpu pada tangannya yang terkunci. Membuat seringgaian Doflamingo tambah lebar.

Melihat Sanji yang sangat lincah itu Doflamingo segera mencekik Zeff dengan satu tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sepertinya aku akan menghancurkan Baratie ini Pak Tua" Ujar Doflamingo

Hal itu pun sukses membuat Sanji geram dan beralih pada Doflamingo. "Kau..! aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan Baratie! Brengsek!" Sanji hendak menendang Doflamingo tapi sebelum kaki Sanji sempat mengenainya, Doflamingo sudah menahan kaki Sanji terlebih dahulu dan mencengkramnya dengan kencang. Tidak kehilangan akal Sanji pun mencoba menggunakan kaki satunya untuk menendang wajah Doflamingo namun sialnya sebelum Sanji menggunakan kaki satunya lagi Doflamingo telah memelintir pergelangan kaki Sanji dengan satu hentakan. Mengakibatkan sakit luar biasa pada persendian kaki kanannya.

"HAAAARRRGGHHH!" Sanji berteriak ia merasa tulang pergelangan kakinya bergeser menimbulkan rasa sakit yang benar-benar nyeri sangking nyerinya peluh pun membanjiri wajah Sanji yang mencoba menahan rasa sakit karena perbuatan yang di sengaja itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya anak muda? Khukhukhu" Doflamingo melemparkan Zeff jauh-jauh dari tempat itu sehingga hanya ada ia dan Sanji yang sudah cedera disana.

"Bajingan Kau!" Sanji meronta tapi Dofla memutar pergelangan kakinya lagi dan membuat Sanji benar-benar lemas karena rasa nyerinya yang bertambah.

"Khukhukhu.. kau terlihat menggoda jika seperti ini. Ku rasa aku akan mengambilmu" Doflamingo melepaskan kaki Sanji. Membuat Sanji terjatuh karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat cedera di pergelangan kaki nya.

"Sampai kapan pun. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghancurkan tempat ini. Doflamingo kh.." Ujar Sanji sambil merintih. Ia menatap Doflamingo dengan tajam berpikir tatapan itu bisa menghentikan Doflamingo.

"Fuu… Sepertinya aku tidak jadi menghancurkan tempat ini. tapi…" Doflamingo menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menyeringgai pada Sanji. Sedangkan Sanji yang menerima seringgaian itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya seakan-akan ia bicara 'apa maksudmu?' kepada Doflamingo. "Ku anggap dirimu sebagai pelunas hutang-hutang si orang tua itu. Mau atau tidak kau tak bisa menolaknya. Khukhukhu…"

"Kau sialan! jangan membuatku kesa—" Sebelum Sanji sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Doflamingo sudah memukul tengkuk Sanji hingga pingsan.

"Doflamingo! Bocah itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hutang-hutang ku. Lepaskan dia!" Zeff yang sudah bangkit langsung mencoba mendekati Doflamingo. Tapi sayangnya Doflamingo tak menghiraukan omongannya dan segera menggendong Sanji di pundaknya.

"Hh! Tentu saja bocah ini ada hubungannya dengan seluruh hutangmu Pak Tua. Hutangmu sudah ku lunaskan sekarang berkat anak ini. Tenang saja aku hanya mengambilnya untuk bekerja padaku." Doflamingo pun tertawa lalu melangkah pergi dari Baratie

"DOFLAMINGO!" Zeff mengejarnya tapi ia dihadang oleh Bellamy dan Sarquiss

"Bereskan dia" Doflamingo memberi perintah pada Bellamy dan Sarquiss lalu pergi membawa Sanji memasuki mobilnya. Ia mengukir senyuman misterius saat melihat Sanji yang tak sadarkan diri.

~ToBeContinue~

Bagi yang baca, Review Please~~

Agar FF ini berlanjut. Michan ga akan melanjutkan FF ini bila tidak ada yang review! Setidaknya satu orang saja sudah cukup untuk menyambung nyawa FF ini^^ Michan janji akan update kilat bila ada yang review.

Mohon bantuannya para Senpai^^


	2. Chapter 1

Yaaa! Ini adalah Chap pertama setelah prolog kemarin. Disini masih belum muncul Ace atau pun Luffy. Michan ga yakin kalo ini jadinya seperti apa. Selamat menikmati.

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate meski Michan juga gak yakin. Semoga saja nanti Michan bisa bikin smut atau semacamnya di chap depan

Pairings : AcexSanji & LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. Maafkan Michan bila disini banyak OOC nya. This is Modernlife. And Only For Fujoshi. If you like and read it just REVIEW now! But, if you Don't like Don't read it okay!

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Sanji membuka matanya perlahan. Pertama kali yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah 'gelap'. Ia juga mendengar suara yang sangat berisik dan ramai di luar ruangan. Sanji mencoba untuk bangun secara perlahan. Ia merintih pelan saat merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Karena rasa sakit itu Sanji pun teringat akan kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dengan cepat tapi malangnya ia terjatuh saat kakinya yang terkilir kembali terasa nyeri.

Saat sanji mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sisi ranjang tersebut. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat pada nya. Karena ruangan itu begitu gelap Sanji tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Khukhukhu.. Kau sudah bangun rupanya" terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Sanji membuat ia kesal dan menggertakan giginya serta memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri

"Kau... Kau si bajingan Doflamingo itu kan! Katakan dimana—" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengangkat dagunya. Bersamaan dengan itu lampu pun menyala. Sanji didesak oleh Doflamingo. Ia merasakan punggungnya dingin karena bersentuhan dengan dinding. Terlihat Doflamingo mengunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghidupkan saklar lampu yang berada di samping kepala Sanji. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih memegang dagu Sanji. Doflamingo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sanji dan memperlihatkan seringgaian liciknya.

"Kau itu kasar sekali ya..."

"Jangan berani macam-macam denganku. Atau aku akan membunuh mu." Sanji menepis tangan Doflamingo dari dagunya. Sedangkan yang di tepis lagi-lagi hanya melebarkan seringgaiannya.

"heh? Kau mengancam ku? Lucu sekali. Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa kau ada disini?" Doflamingo meletakan tangannya di pinggul Sanji membuat Sanji dengan reflek menepis nya lagi dan memberikan pandangan sakartis pada Doflamingo.

"Tak ada alasan untuk ku mendengarkanmu. Doflamingo"

"Hee... begitukah? Tapi kau akan bekerja untuk ku."

"Aku tidak sudi bekerja pada bajingan sepertimu!"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Khukhukhu.." Dengan lancangnya Doflamingo pun mengelus-elus dada Sanji. Membuat Sanji terkejut atas perlakuannya lalu dengan jijik ia pun lagi-lagi menepis tangan Doflamingo dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu ?" Doflamingo kembali memasang seringgaian liciknya.

"Jika kau melarikan diri dari sini. Ku pastikan, bahwa Baratie serta Pak tua itu akan musnah. " Mendengar ucapan itu Sanji pun menjadi geram dan meninju Doflamingo sekuat tenaga. "Bajingan! JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU!"

Doflamingo terdiam ekspresinya wajahnya mengeras. Meski Doflamingo mengenakan kacamata berlensa ungu nya Sanji dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang Doflamingo menatapnya dengan tajam. Sang Rentenir pun mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah lalu menatap Sanji dengan dingin. Sanji terkejut tiba-tiba saja Doflamingo menarik tangannya lalu menghempasakan dirinya ke ranjang. Merasa ada yang salah dengan itu Sanji segera bangkit berdiri tapi sayangnya Doflamingo mendorongnya lagi dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Gaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sanji meronta-ronta ia mencoba menendang doflamingo dengan satu kakinya yang sehat tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia.

Melihat perlawanan Sanji yang tidak berdaya Doflamingo pun segera memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah kedua kaki Sanji.

"Biar ku beri kau sedikit pelajaran. Perlu kau ketahui, belum pernah ada seorangpun yang berani memukul wajah ku. Aku sudah cukup menahan kesal atas tindakan mu itu" Doflamingo menyeringgai pada Sanji. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk membuka kemeja Sanji membiarkan tangan kiri Sanji bebas dari cengkramannya. Dan tanpa di duga—

BUGH

Sanji menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memukul pipi kanan Doflamingo. "Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan!" Sergah Sanji. Terlihat Doflamingo tengah menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya kau ingin bermain kasar" Doflamingo menjilat ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dan langsung mengunci kedua tangan Sanji dengan satu tangannya.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan!" Sanji meronta-ronta agar terlepas dari Doflamingo tapi sepertinya ia tidak beruntung. Karena Doflamingo sudah menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk merobek kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya.

Sanji kehabisan kata-kata saat Doflamingo berhasil merobek bajunya. Sedangkan Doflamingo ia tertegun sejenak memperhatikan tubuh Sanji yang sangat indah dan menarik itu. Ia menyeringgai. Matanya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sanji. dari leher jenjangnya turun ke dada memperlihatkan dua nipple merah muda yang menggoda lalu pandangannya pun turun melihat perut dan pinggang Sanji yang ramping tetapi juga kencang itu. Oh... betapa menakjubkan, saat ini Sanji terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda.

Kini mata Doflamingo tertuju pada celana hitam Sanji. Karena risih, Ia pun tanpa ragu mulai membukanya. Sanji benar-benar panik sekarang. "Jangan lakukan itu! Brengsek kau!" Sanji meronta-ronta lagi ia menggerakan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan berharap Doflamingo tidak melanjutkan aksinya.

"BAJINGAN! HENTIKAN ITU! SIALAN KAU" Sanji terus mengeluarkan kata makian dan cacian dari mulutnya.

Sanji tahu semua yang baru saja ia lakukan itu hanya akan sia-sia saja. Karena sekarang Doflamingo sudah berhasil melepaskan celana Sanji dan melemparnya sembarangan entah kemana.

"heh.. Kau beruntung. Aku tidak akan memukulmu" Ujar Doflamingo sambil mengulum dua jarinya. Mencoba membasahi jari-jarinya itu dengan air liurnya sendiri.

Melihat Doflamingo yang seperti itu Sanji merasa jijik. Ia merasa seakan-akan hidupnya seperti di ujung tanduk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi padanya. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan baginya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau nasipnya akan berjalan seperti ini.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhku. Doflamingo!" Ujar Sanji dengan tatapan tajam pada Doflamingo. Terselip nada pesimis saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Doflamingo tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sanji. Ia malah memasukan kedua jarinya yang sudah ia basahi tadi kedalam lubang sempit milik Sanji. Membuat Sanji merintih karena rasa perih yang berasal dari bagian selatannya.

"Ah! Apa yang kau.. akh lakukan.. Bajingan... haa—ah!" Sanji menggeliat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat merasakan jari Doflamingo memasukinya. Ia benar-benar merasa bagian bawahnya itu tidak nyaman.

Doflamingo tidak menjawab ia malah melanjutkan dengan menggerakan kedua jarinya keluar masuk. Membuat rasa perih itu bertambah.

"Argh.. K―kumohon. Hentikan—Ah!" Sanji melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Doflamingo.

"Ah—" Sanji tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah melumat nipplenya. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat Doflamingo menghisap nipplenya. "Hen―hentikan haa... kau Bajinganhh..." tanpa sadar Sanji mendesah membuat Doflamingo menaikan tempo keluar masuk jarinya pada lubang Sanji.

"Akh.. Brengsek! Tidak! Berhenti! Sa―sakit!" rintih Sanji. Semua kata makian dan cacian yang tadi ia lontarkan kini berganti menjadi rintihan memohon pada Doflamingo. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan Sakit. Ingin sekali dia meninju wajah Doflamingo tetapi tangannya masih di tahan oleh Doflamingo. Sanji merasa jijik dengan dirinya yang saat ini tidak berdaya. Ia jijik merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Doflamingo ditubuhnya dan ia kesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Doflamingo mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Sanji. Membuat Sanji sedikit lega karena rasa sakit itu menghilang. Tapi, baru saja Sanji bernapas lega Doflamingo sudah akan memulai sesuatu yang lain padanya.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan masuk" setelah mengatakan itu Doflamingo pun mencoba memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang sempit Sanji dengan perlahan. Membuat Sanji membelalakan matanya merasakan sesuatu— yang lebih besar— mencoba menerobos masuk pada lubangnya.

"ARGH! JA—JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! HENTIKAN!" Sanji berteriak pada Doflamingo. Tapi lagi-lagi Doflamingo tidak menanggapinya. Melainkan ia malah terus mendorong kejantanannya agar memasuki lubang sempit yang akan memberinya rasa nikmat luar biasa itu.

"TIDAK! BAJINGAN! HENTIKAN! INI MENYAKITKAN!" Sanji masih meronta dengan gelisah akan benda yang mencoba memasukinya itu. Karena rasa perih yang tak tertahankan tanpa sadar Sanji meneteskan buliran air matanya.

"BRENGSEK KAU! DOFLAMINGO—AGH—!" Sanji melebarkan matanya Saat ia merasakan seluruh kejantanan Doflamingo telah masuk seutuhnya. Ia benar-benar shock. Bagaimana bisa ia bernasip seperti ini? Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia menerima ini semua? Sanji hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir agar ia tidak menangis. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu hanya percuma saja karena ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya yang kini telah mengalir meskipun ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kheh, kau beruntung. Sanji. Itu nama mu kan?" Doflamingo melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Sanji membiarkan kedua tangan Sanji bebas. Ia tahu bahwa Sanji tak akan memukulnya lagi meski tangannya sudah bebas saat ini.

"Bajingan. Masih bisa kau berkata seperti itu—Ugh!" tanpa berniat mendengarkan ocehan Sanji lebih lanjut, Doflamingo mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan.

Sanji menggigit pergelangan tangan kirinya menahan rasa perih yang lagi-lagi melanda bagian selatannya. Satu tangannya meremas seprai dengan kencang. Ia menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. "keparat..." gumam Sanji dalam hati. Betapa sialnya dia sekarang.

Melihat Sanji seperti itu Doflamingo segera menyingkirkan tangan Sanji dari mulutnya. Ia berniat untuk melumat bibir merah muda Sanji tapi tidak berhasil karena Sanji segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Dan sayangnya hal yang dilakukan Sanji justru membuat leher jenjangnya terekpos dan membuat Doflamingo menyerang lehernya. Sanji ingin memberontak tapi Doflamingo malah mempercepat tempo gerakan maju mundurnya. Membuat Sanji berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Agh! Brengsek...Ah.." Doflamingo makin mempercepat tempo mainnya. Ia mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam, dalam, dalam, dan...

"Ahnn!" Sanji memekik dengan nikmat. Doflamingo menyeringai ia merasa menang karena ia sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan pada Sanji.

Terlihat Sanji yang membelalakan matanya karena terkejut merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat itu. Sensasi yang berhasil membuat miliknya tagang. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara menjijikan seperti itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri rasa nikmat yang baru saja ia temukan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sanji merasa benar-benar jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau beruntung. Karena kau termasuk orang yang akan ku istimewakan disini" masih dengan 'aktivitasnya' yang semakin lama semakin cepat Doflamingo berkata pada Sanji. Bagaimana keadaan Sanji? Jangankan menjawab berkata apapun dia sudah tidak bisa lagi karena sekarang Sanji sudah benar-benar mabuk terbawa oleh nikmat yang semakin menjadi-jadi pada dirinya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Doflamingo barusan karena dirinya hanya fokus menikmati setiap genjotan yang diberikan oleh Doflamingo yang semakin cepat.

Sanji merasa tubuhnya semakin lama semakin panas. Ia juga merasa bahwa saat ini wajahnya memerah. Dan juga tenggorokannya serta napasnya juga ikut menjadi panas. Ia berusaha menelan ludahnya tapi kini ludahnya pun terasa sangat kental. Ia kembali menatap Doflamingo dengan napas yang berat. Tanpa memikirkan harga dirinya lagi Sanji memberanikan diri meraih kepala Doflamingo dan menciumnya. Tidak merasa keberatan atas tindakan Sanji, Doflamingo pun membiarkan Sanji seperti itu dan malah membalas ciuman panas dari Sanji.

Sanji semakin di buat mabuk oleh Doflamingo yang sekarang sedang menciumi Sanji dengan brutal. Sanji membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan akses agar lidah Doflamingo bisa masuk. Mereka saling bertukar saliva. Dan kenikmatan yang saat ini sedang melanda Sanji seperti ingin meledak sekarang.

"Ah! Ce-cepat!" ujar Sanji terengah-engah setelah melepas ciumannya tiba-tiba. Tanpa menjawab Doflamingo pun segera mempercepat temponya itu. Semakin dalam.. dalam.. dan..

"A-aku— Hyaaaahh— Hhnnn~" Sanji pun Orgasme bersamaan dengan cairan Doflamingo yang keluar dalam liang sempit milik Sanji. Sanji benar-benar menikmatinya ia merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir dalam dirinya itu. tubuhnya bergetar sesudah selesai Orgasme. Napasnya terengah-engah baru kali ini ia merasakan hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan seperti itu dalam hidupnya.

"Keh, luar biasa.." Doflamingo menyeringgai seraya menyingkir dari tubuh Sanji. Ia pun berdiri lalu menutup resleting celananya.

Mari kita beralih pada Sanji yang sedang terdiam menatap kosong ke atas. Ia benar-benar masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang telah ia dan Doflamingo lakukan. Ia meredupkan tatapnnya perlahan lalu mengusap sudut matanya ketika air matanya kembali mengalir. Sanji pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi karena di robek paksa oleh Doflamingo tadi. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga untuk melupakan segala hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama Doflamingo.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya Sanji beralih melihat Doflamingo yang kini sedang meminum winenya. Sanji pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar di ruangan itu tanpa melihat Doflamingo yang sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sampai di depan pintu.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar" Ujar Sanji pada Doflamingo saat hendak memutar kenop pintu

" ... "

Merasa tidak menerima respon dari Doflamingo Sanji pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur" Ujar Sanji. Ia tahu konsekuensinya bila ia pergi dari sana dan Sanji tidak mau kalau Doflamingo menghancurkan Baratie biarlah dia yang berkorban disini. Lagi pula dengan adanya Sanji disini ia bisa mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Doflamingo dengan mudah, bukan begitu?

"keh, aku percaya pada mu" setelah mendapat respon dari Doflamingo Sanji pun keluar dari sana. Seandainya sanji melihat kebelakang ia akan mendapati bahwa Doflamingo tengah menyeringai dengan licik padanya.

Saat Sanji keluar dari ruangan itu ia langsung melangkah pergi melewati koridor yang di masing-masing dindingnya memiliki pintu. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti sumber suara berisik disana. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui tempat seperti apa yang telah ia datangi ini. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Apakah ia akan bekerja disini nantinya? Sebagai seorang pria penghibur dan melayani para pria hidung belang di tempat ini? Ia pikir ia hanya akan bekerja sebagai pelayan Doflamingo. Tapi kalau seperti ini...

"Ck! Kuso..." Sanji pun berlari masih dengan kakinya yang sakit menuju pintu keluar dari tempat kotor dan hina itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Persetan dengan pikiran buruknya! Persetan dengan Doflamingo! Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya saat ini! Dan persetan dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya! Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan pikirannya dan berpamitan dengan Zeff— kakek tua yang telah berbaik hati mau menampungnya sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang agar ia tidak mencemaskannya.

~ToBeContinue~

Ayo! Bagi yang baca, Review Please~~

*Author maksa*

Jangan hujat Michan ya kalo chap ini jelek. Ampuni Michan yang telah menistakan Sanji. Michan juga doki-doki jduar saat membuat chap ini. Michan sengaja bikin Sanji ga perawan dulu. soalnya, banyak ff tentang Violate tapi ga jadi karena sebelum di rape udah di ditolongin duluan. Jadi, Michan ingin bikin yang beda. Ingat! Jangan Hujat Michan! Nanti Michan akan pundung dan mungkin gak akan berani ngelanjutin fic ini lagi. hontou ni gomennasai!

Oh ya, mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, michan akan sibuk karena michan udah kelas 3 smp. Kalian tahu kan gimana sibuknya. Jadi maafkan bila agak telat update apalagi minggu kemarin michan baru selesai try out. Huhuhu...


	3. Chapter 2

Summary : Kehidupan kelam yang menimpa Sanji sempat membuatnya putus asa. Tapi pertemuannya dengan dua orang bernama tengah D membuatnya berharap pada mereka agar membawanya pergi dari neraka ciptaan Doflamingo. Bisakah dua orang itu membebaskan Sanji dari penjara Doflamingo?

Rate : M for rape or violate.

Pairings : AcexSanji & LuffyxSanji

Warning : Live sex. Maafkan Michan bila disini banyak OOC nya. This is Modernlife. And Only For Fujoshi. If you read it just REVIEW!

* * *

Michan benar-benar sangat berterimakasih untuk para Senpai yang udah bersedia ngereview chap sebelumnya. Maaf Michan baru bisa ngetik segini dulu soalnya Michan sibuk mau cari-cari sekolah baru setelah lulus nanti.

One Piece © Eichiro Oda

Take My Life © Michantous

Happy reading!

Xxx

Dingin...

Itulah yang dirasakan Sanji saat ini. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota. Ia berjalan dengan lemas. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya kacau. Rasa dingin yang disebabkan oleh tetesan air hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota tidak ia pedulikan. Cuacanya disekelilingnya benar-benar gelap. Sanji menggigil sesaat ketika merasakan hembusan angin di sekitar tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia tersenyum getir sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa baju atasannya tidak bisa di kancingkan karena ulah Rentenir keparat itu.

Hujan yang semakin deras membuatnya basah kuyup. Sanji berjalan cepat dengan langkah tertatih. "Tch" itulah erangan Sanji saat kaki kanannya terserang oleh rasa nyeri yang mendera kaiki kanannya. Betapa na'asnya ia sekarang. Lihatlah, ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki dan juga dengan kemeja tipis yang terbuka. Bahkan sekarang Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Benar-benar pucat.

Sanji menghela nafas lega saat menemukan sebuah halte bus yang sepi. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi halte untuk berteduh. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba agar fokus pandangnya kembali Normal. Tapi nihil. Dengan benar-benar lelah ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang halte lalu tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Saat Sanji terlelap dalam tidurnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menegah atas dengan topi jeraminya serta bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya berlari sambil mengangkat tasnya di kepala guna menghalangi hujan yang akan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berhenti tepat di halte yang sama dengan Sanji. Tak ada orang lain disana. Hanya ada Sanji dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Awalnya pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sanji disana. Ia tertegun sebentar saat melihat Sanji yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Sang pemuda surai hitam tiba-tiba mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat memperhatikan penampilan Sanji. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Bajunya terbuka. Dan kaki putih yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki itu terlihat memar.

Sang pemuda menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran terhadap Sanji yang kini terkulai lemas. Pemuda misterius itu—sebut saja Luffy. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sanji untuk melihat keadaan pria bersurai pirang.

Ia tertegun sejenak saat melihat raut wajah si pria pirang. Wajah yang tampan tapi ia bisa merasakan kekacauan yang saat ini telah menimpa pemuda dengan surai pirang itu. Luffy menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut dan bayangannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum misterius pada Sanji.

"Sepertinya kau perlu ditolong" gumam Luffy seraya merangkulkan kedua tangan Sanji di bahunya lalu menggendongnya di belakang.

xXx

Sanji menggeliatkan tubuhnya. 'Hangat...' itulah yang sekarang dirasakannya. Sanji masih memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang nyaman itu. Ia sempat bingung karena bukankah tadinya ia merasa kedinginan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa hangat? Masih enggan membuka matanya Sanji kembali menikmati kehangatan itu. Sampai akhirnya ia harus merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat.

Sanji tertegun. Ia langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu gugup. Dan juga Sanji tak melihat siapapun saat ia membuka matanya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar dengkuran kecil dari balik punggungnya. Siapa? Siapa yang saat ini tidur dibelakangnya? Sanji juga dapat mendengar igauan-igauan tak jelas seperti 'Daging, daging, daging dan daging' yang keluar dari sosok yang tidur dibelakangnya.

Mendengar suara itu Sanji berpikir sepertinya orang yang berada di belakangnya itu adalah orang bodoh yang tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Sanji pun berniat untuk menendang atau pun mengahajar orang tersebut tapi— Sanji tertegun dengan wajah pucat saat menyadari bahwa saat ini ia NAKED benar-benar NAKED bahkan ia bisa merasakan kulit nya bersentuhan dengan orang asing itu termasuk tangan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

Sanji kesal lalu tanpa sadar menendang sosok dibelakangnya dengan kakinya yang sehat hingga sang pemuda surai hitam itu jatuh dari tempat tidur.

BRUAK

"OWOWOWOWOW! APA YANG KAU LA— PUAH!"

Sebelum Luffy sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sanji sudah lebih dulu menduduki perut Luffy dan mencekiknya.

"Kau...! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BAJINGAN!"

"H—Haa?"

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu. Cepat jawab atau ku cekik kau sampai mati"

"A-Apa? Aku tidak mengerti? Kh! Jangan mencekikku"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Jika keadaanku seperti ini, siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain kau!"

"Apa maksud mu? Arkh.."

"Kau kemanakan pakaian ku? Bajingan!"

SLEB

Luffy menelan ludahnya dengan gugup saat sadar oleh kata-kata Sanji. Ia melihat tubuh pria pirang itu dengan seksama dengan tatapan kagum akan ke indahan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT?!" bentak Sanji

"Oh! Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk macam-macam padamu." Sanji mendelik heran. "Aku hanya ingin menolong mu. Itu saja, tak ada maksud lain" Lanjut Luffy

"Menolongku? apa itu tidak salah?"Sanji melepaskan cekikannya pada Luffy. Luffy pun mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku menemukan mu di halte dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan" kata Luffy

Sanjipun teringat sesuatu sebelum ia sampai di halte tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Membuat Luffy curiga terhadapnya.

"Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Luffy tapi tidak di jawab oleh Sanji yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan lelah

"Hei, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada ku kalau kau mau" Luffy melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Diam..." ujar Sanji dengan suara kecil. Membuat Luffy menatap heran padanya

Sanji menyingkir dari tubuh Luffy lalu duduk di ranjang "Bisakah kau mengembalikan baju ku sekarang? Aku harus segera pergi" Sanji menunduk dan menatap hampa lantai yang dingin.

Luffy berjongkok di depan Sanji sambil tersenyum misterius. "Tidak" ujarnya pada Sanji dan hal itu sukses membuatnya menerima tatapan tajam dari Sanji.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang baik. Jadi cepat kembalikan pakaian ku atau kau ingin ku habisi sekarang juga?" Sanji menarik selimut dengan gelisah untuk menutupi kejantanannya yang dapat dilihat Luffy dengan bebas di depannya.

Raut wajah Luffy berubah serius saat mendengar kata-kata Sanji. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" ujar Luffy sambil menunduk

"Kau..."Sanji kesal atas tindakan pria surai hitam itu dan hendak protes tapi dengan spontan Luffy memutar pergelangan kakinya membuatnya merintih menahan rasa sakit itu. kenapa lagi-lagi kakinya harus menjadi korban aniaya dari seseorang?

"Kakimu ini, aku sangat yakin kalau kakimu ini bukan terkilir karena terjatuh. Ini adalah perbuatan yang disengaja, benar?"

"Ugh.. Siapa kau? Ini bukanlah urusanmu! Lepaskan ini benar-benar sakit kau tahu!" Sanji menjambak rambut Luffy dengan kencang agar Luffy melepaskan kakinya. Tapi bukannya melepaskan kaki Sanji Luffy malah sengaja memutar kaki Sanji dengan kencang sekali hentakan.

"AAARRGGH! BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sanji meremas surai hitam Luffy dengan kencang karena tidak tahan akan rasa sakitnya bahkan ia mengeluarkan airmatanya karena rasa nyut-nyutan pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Shishishi... maaf, mungkin agak sakit, tapi coba gerakan kakimu" Luffy mendongak seraya tersenyum lugu pada Sanji membuat Sanji tertegun akan perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda itu. Apa-apan pemuda itu? bisa-bisanya ia bersikap seperti itu

Sanji mencoba menggerakan kaki kanannya dan ia terkejut karena tidak ada rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya lagi. Ia melirik Luffy yang menatapnya kembali dengan heran.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu?" Luffy bertanya pada Sanji

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyembuhkan kaki ku"

"Heemm... kau masih tidak mau menjawabnya ya?"

Sanji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda surai hitam itu. "Bisakah kau mengembalikan pakaian ku sekarang juga? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa—"

"—Apa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ku tadi? Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi"

"Kau ini... benar-benar membuatku kesal" Sanji berdiri lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian Luffy. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengembalikan baju ku biar aku saja yang mengambil baju mu" lanjutnya seraya mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Luffy.

"Shishishi.. ambil saja" Luffy tertawa

Sanji pun menemukan kemeja putih dengan celana training longgar berwarna hitam dan langsung memakainya.

"Kau memakainya tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam mu?" ujar Luffy frontal membuat Sanji kesal bukan main lalu menendangnya

"Makanya kembalikan pakaianku!" Sanji langsung melangkah ke pintu. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat antah berantah seperti itu. tapi saat Sanji membuka pintu ia terbelalak tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

xXx

Setelah sempat berdebat lama. Akhirnya Luffy memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sanji pergi dan mengantarnya pulang. Luffy menggunakan satu-satunya kendaraan yang bisa ia naiki yaitu sepeda. Ia membonceng Sanji yang sudah berpakaian lengkap di belakang.

"Hei" panggil Sanji pada Luffy

"Mm?" jawab Luffy melirik Sanji sebentar

"Apa benar istana seperti itu adalah rumahmu?" Sanji bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat saat di rumah yang benar-benar seperti istana itu.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" ujar Luffy polos dan jujur

"Tidak.. hanya saja, sulit dipercaya kalau orang sepertimu ternyata adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat"

"Shishishi... jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya, kemana aku mengantarmu?"

"Antarkan aku ke halte saat kau menemukan ku"

"Shishishi.. baiklah"

~ToBeContinue~

Bagi yang baca, Review Please~~

Maafkan Michan untuk chapter yang sangat singkat ini. Michan belum bebas dari karantina


End file.
